1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high density plug connector unit, especially a plug connector unit having a good shielding structure for suppressing noise from interfering with electrical communication between the connector unit and a mating receptacle connector unit.
2. The Prior Art
Modularizing several connectors into a unit to save space and simplify the number of components has become a trend in the personal computer industry. Therefore, "modularization" is a basic design consideration for connector manufacturers. Noise suppressing considerations based on the present practice of advanced signal communication in a computer or between computers approaches a relatively high frequency spectrum for achieving wide bandwidth and high speed transmission.